


We'll work something out.

by stellarkira



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood, Divorce, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarkira/pseuds/stellarkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon wakes up in the middle of the night on his car, his mother driving with an anxious look on her face. His brothers and his father are missing, and nobody seems to be in the mood for explaining anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i ever post anywhere and it's not even in my first language. Im so nervous but it turned out a little better than i expected so why not posting it and shame myself!! I just felt the need to write a long fic about Theon and Robb's childhood together, so i just went along with my needs and did this. Sorry for the lack of Robb in the prologue, i just thought the whole story needed to be introduced some time before they met! Feel free to inform me of any typing errors or anything lol

-Theon, aren’t you tired?  
His mother’s quiet voice craked the silence that had been ruling over the car for an hour. It was raining outside – no, it was a storm, so loud that anyone would have said the noise was deafening. And yet Theon couldn’t hear it.  
The rain, the car’s engine, the city lights shining far away, it was like they all didn’t exist. There was nothing but the sea of thoughts in his mind. He gazed into the rearview mirror, meeting his mother’s demanding eyes, and shook his head. Well, he was tired, but he was too upset to sleep.  
A sudden flare, and a few seconds later the dark clouds were groaning loudly. Asha, who was sleeping crouched next to him, muttered something and snorted. She raised her head from her uncomfortable position and glared at Theon with tired, red eyes, just to go back to sleep a moment later. Theon hoped she would have woken up again, but she didn’t. Oh, if only she could break that silence! Maybe she would have started asking questions about everything that was going on.  
Theon would have loved to ask those questions too, but he was too afraid they would have upset his mother. She looked very upset already, there was no need to make it worse.  
-You’re eight years old, Theon. You’re mature already, aren’t you? You understand why this is happening, I’m sure you do.  
Theon nodded, but it was to make his mother feel better. He didn’t understand. Hell, he didn’t even know what was happening in the first place. Where were they going in the middle of the night? Why wasn’t their father with them? What about Maron and Rodrik?  
A thought drifted in his sea of thoughts. A sad, cruel thought. He drowned it back in the abyss, far away from his certainty that everything was going great. 

Theon hated his new home. He hated its cold, sad looking furniture, he hated his room and he hated having to share it with his sister. He hated the fact that nobody explained nothing to him and he hated being forced to spend his next years in that place. He hated having to go to that terrible building that was his new school, and he hated the garden that surrounded it. He hated the whole city, he hated the mess of hundred of staircases, alleys and hills. He hated the stone roads, he hated the buildings clumped on eachtoher and he hated the faces of the people who inhabited them. Theon was sure that everyone was definitely stupid in that city, and the other children wouldn’t understand a word of what he said, leaving him eating lunch by himself in the courtyard. He cried at that thought, because he didn’t want to be alone.  
He had complained to his mother one night. They were having dinner; Theon always thought that expressing problems or complaints in front of a meal was the best way to go with that. And there he sat in front of his plate. His mother was so upset she started yelling at him.  
-How can you do this to me? After how hard I tried to tear you off that place, now you want to get back there?! I thought you were mature, Theon, but it turns out you’re still a child. A spoiled child! – she said, anger in her voice.  
Theon had never felt so miserable in his short life. He jumped down the chair, tears in his eyes, and ran to his room into which he locked himself. Tucked under his blankets, he cried for an hour. It felt like everything was crumbling down! He wanted to go home, his real home, back to playing with his friends by the harbour. He wanted to sit on the shore again, and watch the boats’s sails dance in the wind, wondering which one Rodrik was on. He wanted to jump from the cliffs and dive into the sea, landing on the soft sand that covered the ground under the water. Theon had been just a bit happy when he discovered there was an harbour in the new city, but when he actually visited it with Asha they both cringed, remembering how clean and nice was their hometown’s harbour. In that horrible city the sea was so dirty that walking by the harbour masses of dead fish floating on the water’s surface could be seen. That was rare though, since there usually were so many boats and ships docked that water couldn’t even be seen. His hopes of finding a way to live happily in that city died in that moment.  
Theon lied on his bed, half-awake, half-asleep. He dreamed of his older brothers coming to rescue him on a sailing ship, the most big and glorious ship he had ever seen, with a golden kraken painted on each sail. It felt nice to look at, and started thinking he could’ve found his peace.  
A knock on the door brought him back to reality, to his room’s blue walls and his green bed sheets.  
-Open the door, little brother. I have cookies with me. – Theon’s mood lit up. Maybe sharing a room wasn’t that bad after all. He let Asha in, grabbed a cookie from the jar she held in her arms and went back to sitting on his bed. Silence fell between the two siblings. Theon could smell the awkwardness in the air. He tried his best to focus on his food instead. It was clear Asha hand’t made her way into Theon’s room just for the sake of feeding him; she wanted to talk. What Theon found weird was that she was hesitating. Asha, for a twelve years old girl, was very blunt. She spoke everything that came to her mind without too many worries, and her usually sharp words always came along with some cuss words thrown around. Her voice was always loud, Asha was always making sure everyone could hear her. But that night her voice was soft, and she didn’t cuss.  
-You really don’t like this place, do you?  
-I hate it! – he replied with disdain. Asha looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.  
-Can’t say I like it either. But we don’t really have a choice, Theon. We need to get the best out of this place. It sucks, I know, but we can’t spend the next years complaining, can we? – she rested her hand on his shoulder.  
-But, I never asked to come here! It’s all mom’s fault! – he muttered, and Asha seemed to be hit by sadness.  
-Mom’s not to blame, she did her best to help us-  
-I don’t recall ever seeking her help! – Theon cut her off. Asha sighed and placed her hand on his brother’s. Her hand’s grip tightened a bit.  
-Mom and dad are divorcing.  
Her words hit him like a train at full speed. Then he was right. In the end, that was the answer all along. Of course, how could he have been so stubborn to refuse to see that. He couldn’t believe it was happening to his family, he could never accept it! Those kind of things were far away from his world. They only occurred to poor, unfortunate families. Not to the Greyjoys, not to his family, not to him! Theon felt his cheeks burning, and before he could realize it he was crying again.  
-Shit, no don’t cry. I mean, you can cry if you want, but stay strong. I know you are.  
-But, Asha! Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Why didn’t anyone tell me earlier?! – Asha shook her head and hugged her sobbing mess of a brother.  
-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep it a secret from you. I just…I didn’t want you to be hurt.  
Theon didn’t reply. He hide his face in his sister’s shoulder and tried to get a hold of himself.  
-Come on, cheer up, little brother. We’re lucky. Mom will take care of us better than dad ever could. We have a nice house in a rather nice part of the city. School starts in a week, and I’m sure you will make so many good friends you’ll start loving this place soon enough. I know this isn’t enough; it will never fix our family up. But, trust me, this is much more than some could ever hope for. We’ll work something out.


	2. Where's my sister?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ned voice* whears muh sista

Theon spent his last week of vacation trying to please his mother by doing his chores and never complaining again. Weird thoughts had started coming to his mind.   
What if it was all his fault? What if their parents were so disappointed in him they divorced to prevent another disappointment to be born? He felt so guilty. He told Asha about his thoughts on their way to school, and she giggled. Theon was utterly outraged. How could she giggle at his tragic scenarios?  
-Now you’re just being silly, baby brother – she smiled at him – our parents love us both. It’s not your fault, really, it’s no one’s.   
At least, if his sister was confident enough to laugh it off maybe he was wrong. He sighed and rested his eyes on the cobblestone under his feet. The weather was great, too good for a school day. Theon would have gone taking the last summer baths in the sea if they were in Pyke.   
He noticed other children running towards the school gates. He thought of the countless times he had gone to school with nothing but a towel in his bag and his swimsuit under his clothes. He would meet with his friends then, and they would ditch school and go to the beach, hiding in the abandoned shack by the shore when someone was coming.   
-Aren’t you excited? – his sister finally asked him after they crossed the gates.   
He shrugged. If he had to be honest, he was just a bit curious about his new classmates. His mother had given him the list of kids in his class, and he had found their names rather amusing. Even people’s names were stupid in that city.   
-Not really, but I’m looking forward to see the look on my classmates’s faces when they see my gorgeous face.   
He examined his surroundings. At least the yard was…nice. Nicer than how it looked from the outside. A rather big crowd was standing near the entrance – most of it were parents chatting with eachother. Theon had never seen so many different hair colors at once. People in Pyke usually had a dark, grey-ish tone of brown hair or a dirty blonde shade. But things were very different there. Children with bright golden hair, some with their heads as dark as a raven, others with auburn curls. The girls were all wearing nice clothes, some of them even dresses, and had their hair tied up in elegant and flashy ways. The boys were wearing their nice shirts and their clearly new shoes.   
He glanced at his lame t-shirt and unwashed hair, and he felt dread taking over him. He was underdressed! He bit his lip. How could he not think about his looks? They were the only thing that mattered the first day of school! He never felt so stupid.  
A tall, blonde woman walked past them, her eyes full of disgust. He turned to Asha, only to see she was barely holding her laughter.  
-What’s so funny?  
-Have you seen her? Where are we, at the Grand Gala?  
He laughed a bit, but he was still worried. He turned around, following the woman with his eyes, until she disappeared in the crowd.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but Asha was nowhere to be found. She was there a moment before – and now she was gone! Where would she even go?  
His heart sinked and his stomach twisted. He tried looking for her in the crowd – but he was so small, and those people were so tall, he couldn’t see anything. The crowd kept growing bigger and the people taller, and he started panicking. He kept bumping into different men and women, he couldn’t walk and he couldn’t even move anymore, and he started wondering if a human could actually die from drowning into a sea of people. He started sweating and he considered shouting his way out of that mess, until someone grabbed his hand.   
Theon took a deep breath, glad to be alive. He was standing near the school gates. It took him a few minutes of taking deep breaths to calm down, his heart pounding in his chest. He turned back – the crowd looked so much smaller from the outside, and he suddenly felt stupid. Drowning in a sea of people? What was he thinking? It was just a group of flashy parents in front of their children’s school.   
-Are you okay? – Theon faced the voice’s owner. It was a boy around his age, with auburn curls falling in front of his blue, worried eyes. Theon felt relieved when he noticed he was wearing a t-shirt – a rather lame one too, with a wolf printed on it.  
-I’m okay. Thanks for helping me. Nice shirt by the way. – the boy blushed, then smiled noticing Theon’s clothes.  
-I feel so uncomfortable, everyone is dressed nicely. I couldn’t know, I just moved in… - he sighed, and Theon felt a little less lonely. – What were you doing there? I thought you were having a panick attack and I got scared so I dragged you away.  
-I wasn’t! I was just…looking for my sister. Have you seen her? She’s got dark hair, she keeps it short. – the boy seemed to think about it for a second. – She’s twelve, but really, she looks older. – the boy nodded.  
-I haven’t, but if she’s older then she’s probably in the school’s other side by now. That’s were her class should be. Sorry.  
Theon stood in disbelief. Did she really just leave him all by himself without saying a word?   
-You can’t be serious! I don’t even know where to go now!  
-Uhm, you can stay with us if you want. I mean, with me and my family. – the boy smiled brightly, and Theon felt relieved. He didn’t like the idea of being alone on the first day of school.  
-Sounds good. My name’s Theon, by the way. Theon Greyjoy. – he smirked. He had been saving that line for the right moment.  
-Oh, and I’m Robb. Robb Stark. I thought I had told you already, sorry! – the boy, no, Robb smiled once again and lead their way to his family.   
Theon was finally starting to feel better for the first time since he had moved into the city. School hadn’t even started yet, and even if Asha had abandoned him for some reason, he had already managed to find a friend. He wasn’t only kind and nice, he had also saved his life and was now offering his company. Theon wondered if that was the Drowned God’s reward for going through the worst two weeks of his life. He followed Robb with a smile on his face.  
Not even a minute had passed, and Robb was waving to a woman. She was probably somewhere in her 40s, and she was very good-looking. She had Robb’s blue eyes, and her long, wavy dark red hair made her look fierce and strong. She was holding a crying child in her arms. Next to her stood a man, his dark hair tied in a bun and an exasperated look on his face, as he tried to calm a screaming toddler at his feet. Theon felt the urge to turn around and leave.  
-I’m not sure this is the best moment to-  
-Don’t worry about it, it’s just my little sister being herself. We’re used to it. – Robb cut him off, and Theon couldn’t help but hear a hint of anxiety in his voice. He wondered why he was being so kind to him, but couldn’t really complain about it.  
-Mom, dad, I’m back. I couldn’t find aunt Lysa anywhere. – as soon as Robb spoke, his little sister turned to face them, and in the right moment she saw Theon she seemed to forget what she was in the middle of doing. She examined him with her eyes, clearly intrigued by his presence, and wiped her tears off with her tiny hand.   
-How strange. Jon told me they would have come. – commented Robb’s father – I see you brought a friend. What is your name, young boy? – Theon had to interrupt the staring challenge that had started between him and Robb’s little sister.  
-I’m Theon Greyjoy. – Robb’s father made a face, or was it just his impression? He stroked his beard, like an old man would do when thinking, but then shrugged and smiled at him.  
-Here, let me introduce you to my family. This is my mum, and that’s my little brother Bran. – he pointed at his mother and the child with the ugliest fringe Theon had ever seen in his life, and the woman smiled – This is Arya, you’ve met her already. And that’s Sansa. She’s very shy.  
Theon was confused for a moment, but he then saw a little girl, hiding behind her mother’s leg with a blush on her face. He hadn’t even noticed her until that moment! She was very pretty – her long, red hair was tied in a braid, with a light blue bow. She looked so fragile, with her pink school bag even larger than herself. She hinted a smile and waved at him, and he smiled back in the most charming way possible.   
-Come here, he doesn’t bite! – Robb laughed, but Sansa decided to hide ever more and disappear from their view.  
-Yeah, but the shark on my t-shirt does. – Theon pointed at his chest. Arya widened her eyes and ran to them.  
-Really?! Can I see?! Please! – she begged. Robb laughed, and gently patted her head. Theon tried his best to hold a laugh in.  
-No, he’s not in the mood for biting. Try later. – Arya looked extremely disappointed, but not fully convinced.   
A loud voice was suddenly heard, and both Theon and Robb turned to see where it came from. A very old man with a megaphone was standing on the stairs in front of the school’s doors. He was lucky to have that megaphone – his voice was very weak, and he spoke softly. To be fair, everything about that man looked weak; his scrawny legs, his skinny arms, his wrinkled face and his long, white, thin beard.  
-Dad, who’s that? – Robb asked his father.   
-He’s the school principal, Pycelle. – as soon as he finished talking, the headmaster opened his mouth and took a deep breath.  
-As every year, I am…very pleased to welcome…all of you to this…this new school year. – Theon stopped listening.  
The old man spoke slowly, and took long breaks after a few words, and Theon couldn’t bear it. It also was the typical boring speech every headmaster held before starting the school year; Theon was sure that if he had any reason to he would have done a better job at writing that kind of speech than the person who had written that boring thing they were listening to. Robb wasn’t really enjoying himself neither, and Theon almost considered asking him to ditch. He decided it wasn’t a good idea, having Robb’s parents towering over them.  
-Now, young children…I will now read the classes’s lists...as soon as you hear your name, please come over here…and your teacher will proceed to…to lead you to your classroom when the rest of your…classmates, are here. – the man smiled, and Theon could swear he heard a sigh of relief coming from the crowd.  
-Finally! I hope we’re in the same class! – Robb was almost jumping in excitement. Theon knew they weren’t in the same class - he had read the lists already, but didn’t feel like killing his enthusiasm.  
Sansa was one of the first children to be called, and Robb cheered for her while she walked towards the kind old man. When he was called, Robb made a sad face as soon as he realized Theon wasn’t in his class, but still smiled brightly at him and promised to meet him during recess. When he finally heard his name, Theon awkwardly made his way to the old man. He had waited for that moment with excitement, but being surrounded by his classmates felt weird. They kept staring at him, whispering in eachother’s ears. Was he “the new kid”?   
-Is everyone here? – asked a man with a full grey beard and round glasses. The principal counted the children, and nodded at him. – Then, shall we go, kids?  
They followed the man into a maze of stairs, hallways and doors. Theon was in despair – his old school was the biggest among the schools in the Iron Islands, and yet it was so little compared to that one! There was no way he would ever remember the way to his classroom. As soon as the teacher opened the door to the room, a great part of his classmates rushed to the back rows. He would have loved to join them, but the seats were quickly taken and he had to sit next to a very calm-looking kid in the front row.   
He hoped the teacher didn’t actually want to teach anything on the first day – he didn’t feel like doing anything at all. His teacher in Pyke always tried to do that, but only a few people – with Theon not being one of the few – actually went to school on the first day, and he couldn’t do anything at all due to the lack of students. The man, after everyone had a seat, took a deep breath and started talking in a weird accent.   
-Good morning, kids, and welcome back. Most of you know me already, but I see there’s a new face – the man glanced at him – so I might as well reintroduce myself. I am Davos Seaworth, but mr. Davos will do. Now, could you please stand up and introduce yourself so we can get to know you? What is your name and where are you from? – the teacher smiled at him.  
-I’m Theon Greyjoy and I’m from Pyke. – the teacher looked surprised.   
-Pyke? That’s a long trip! – Theon simply nodded, and mr. Davos turned to the rest of the class. – Does everyone know where it is?   
Silence fell, and Theon sighed. He just wanted to sit down as soon as possible. The kid next to him noticed his discomfort and raised his hand. Mr. Davos nodded towards him.   
-It’s the capital of the Iron Islands.   
-Very good, Loras. All right, Theon, you can sit down. – he moved to his desk and leaned on it – Since this is the first day, I’m not going to ask you to do anything difficult. I’m going to hand you these papers out, and I want you to draw a moment from your holidays you’d like to show me.   
Theon grunted. He had been so busy calling the previous weeks “the worst summer in the history of mankind” he had forgotten about the other two months of summer he had spent previously. He stared at the blank paper in front of him. He needed to think of something quickly. Maybe he could try drawing about that time he and his friends were playing soccer on the beach and almost killed a man by sending the ball right on his head with a kick. He shook his head – it was a terrible idea. What about that time they broke into the haunted house on the headland? No, his classmates would have made fun of him for still believing houses could be haunted. He glanced at Loras’s paper. He was drawing his family – as Theon assumed – having tea in a garden full of colorful flowers. What a lame drawing!   
An idea suddenly came to his mind and he started working on his piece.   
Mr. Davos walked to each student’s desk after some time. Theon was rushing to finish – he didn’t want to look slow. He stopped in front of Loras, and the kid handed him his drawing with a proud smile.   
-What a lovely picture, Loras. I see you improved a lot since last year. Is that you? – he pointed at one of the kids having tea at the table.   
-Yes. Then there’s my sister, my dad, my grandma, and my brothers. – he said in a calm voice. What a coincidence; he had a sister and two brothers, just like Theon.   
-I see. Were you in Highgarden? – Loras nodded. – Very good, as always! – Mr. Davos put Loras’s drawing down and moved to Theon.   
-Well I am very curious to find out what summer in Pyke looks like. – he picked the paper up and stared at it. For a long time.   
-What’s wrong with my drawing? – Theon dared to ask after a while.   
-Nothing really, it’s just…a very complex piece, I’d say. I’d like to see it explained.   
-Well, all right. That’s me and my friends. That’s a wooden bridge and that’s one of those old ruins the island is full of. My friends wanted to go there but I didn’t because the bridge looked dangerous. It crumbled when my friends were midway and they are crying because they’re falling into the sea, and that’s the giant squid my brother once saw. I don’t really believe him, but I wanted to draw it because it’s cool.   
Mr. Davos smiled at him, looked at the drawing once again and laughed a bit.   
-You’re quite creative, I see. Your skills are good, you should keep practicing. – he smiled once again and moved to anoher desk.  
Theon sat with a proud smile on his face. Loras laughed faintly for some reason.   
-None of that was real, right? – he said with a smug smile.  
-No way. – he smiled back. – What about your tea party?   
-No way. – he mimicked him. They both laughed a bit. – It did happen though. But my brother and I didn’t attend.   
Silence fell once again, but just for a brief moment. Theon heard someone whispering, and someone else whispering to another person, and then half of the kids in the class were whispering to eachother, some of them laughing, some of them in shock, some of them worried. Theon wandered with his eyes through the desks, in search of something that could have caused the commotion. Loras rolled his eyes.   
-What’s going on? – he asked. Loras sighed and glared at a weird kid snickering in the back row.   
-Ramsay is at it again. – Theon was confused, as he couldn’t see how a kid grinning could cause any trouble.  
In a moment, mr. Davos walked to his desk and picked up his paper – what was that?  
-My, Ramsay, this is a truly…unique piece of art. – he said, but his voice was anything but friendly. – Would you care to explain what it’s supposed to be?  
-It’s a dick. Are you blind?   
The class exploded in a cacophonic mixture of shocked gasps and hysterical laughters. Loras stared at the kid in disgust and Theon was utterly confused. He pulled lots of pranks on his teachers back in Pyke and loved laughing at their backs with his friends, but was that kid completely stupid? Exposing himself like that? There was a line between being the clown in a class and being completely crazy, and he had just crossed it.  
-Silence! – mr. Davos restored order by hitting Ramsay’s desk with his palm. He still managed to keep his calm attitude. – Now, Ramsay, I’d love to have a little talk with you, if you don’t mind. You others can have a break.   
The bell rang and the kids slowly got out of the classroom, some still glaring at Ramsay and whispering to eachother. Ramsay didn’t look like he cared about being scolded at all – he was even smiling brightly at mr. Davos. Theon shrugged and walked into the hallway. Loras said something about going to meet his sister somewhere, and left him wondering what to do. He had forgot to bring a snack from home, and wasn’t really in the mood for getting back into class with mr. Davos and the weird kid. He sighed and thought exploring the school could have been a good idea, just to get used to its stairs and its halls. He wondered if he could somehow get to where Asha’s classroom was. He wondered how Asha was even doing at all – he had been so busy he had forgotten about that morning’s accident. And, speaking of that morning, where could Robb be? Was he in the school or was he in the yard? Was there even a way to the yard and were they allowed to go? He felt absolutely lost. The walls were of a strange yellow color and the doors were either red or green, and Theon found it absolutely disgusting. He missed the navy blue wooden doors and the light grey walls of his school in Pyke, with their pretty round windows that made him feel like he was inside a submarine. He missed watching the sea during thunderstorms from those windoes, with its deep, dark blue waves crushing into the rocks. If he looked out of the windows in there, all he could see was a flat, boring light blue sea. It was too calm, and it wasn’t Pyke’s sea.  
After some minutes of aimless wandering a red glimpse caught his eye, but as soon as he turned it was gone, hidden behind a corner. He sped up his pace and followed it, until he was sure – it was him!   
-Robb! – he burst out grabbing his shoulder. Robb made a little jump and turned around, blushing.   
-Theon! – he smiled at him. – Don’t scare me like that, you’ll make me look silly.  
-Oops. – Theon laughed a bit.  
-I was looking for my sister, mom told me to keep an eye on her this morning. Have you seen her?  
-Well she was hard to find with just you and your parents around. This is probably a mission impossible.   
Robb sighed, but smiled at his little joke.   
-She’s so shy, you can see why my mom gets worried so easily. – he said, then put his hands on his hips. – Can you help me? I really need to find her…   
-Speaking of our lost sisters, do you know if there’s any way to get to where my sister is?   
-I don’t know, but we can look for that too! – he smiled once again and they started walking.   
As they crossed small crowds of screaming children and some classrooms, they innocently chatted.  
-How’s your class? – asked Robb. Theon shrugged.   
-It’s okay. There are some pretty girls at least. There’s this weird kid who probably managed to get into detention on the first day of school. – he made a face while saying it, and Robb looked absolutely intrigued.   
-What did he do? Did he scream at the teacher? – Theon moved closer to his ear.  
-He drew a dick! – Robb managed to blush once again, and Theon wondered if he ever did anything else than blushing all the time.  
-No way he did! – he laughed a little – Why do all the fun things happen in the other classes? It’s not fair!   
-Oh, I’m sure there are some weird kids in your class too. They’re the ones who spice up the things. – Robb grunted.   
-I don’t! I’m in the same class as Joffrey. He’s the son of my dad’s friend, so I had the pleasure to know him already. – he said with disdain – He’s annoying and I don’t like him at all, and guess what? My sister does! She always goes on about how nice and good-looking and pretty and cute he is and I can’t stand it! – Robb’s face had become red from the anger.   
-Well, aren’t there any pretty girls? That would really be despair-inducing. – Robb calmed down a little and obviously blushed.   
-Yes. Uhm, there’s this girl called Margaery who is very pretty and kind...and…Theon, where are we?  
-I have no idea, I was just following you.   
-No, I was the one following you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the waiting i mannaged to kill my computer's hard disk. sorry for ramsay too, though i still haven't decided if he will just be a cameo or if he will actually have a role in this (i hope not)


End file.
